Code generation technologies for receiving input code written in a programming language and producing output code written in another programming language are widely used in hardware and software development industries. Such code generation technologies are prevalent, in particular, in the field of developing embedded systems. Embedded systems form a component of some larger systems and are expected to function without human intervention. Embedded systems are various types of computer systems or computing devices that perform dedicated functions and/or are designed for use with a specific embedded software application. In the development of the embedded systems, code generators are used to translate input code to corresponding output code. In the code generation process, it is desirable for the programmers to trace output code that is generated from corresponding input code and to trace input code from which corresponding output code is generated.